


Savior

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [85]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, M/M, NO DEATH, Past Drug Addiction, Suicide Attempt, TK Comes Clean, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Hi, I absolutely love your writing! Do you think you could do a prompt about the 126 responding to a teen jumper, and TK being the one to talk him down because he understands. The team finds out that TK had mental health issues and Owen is proud of him. Sorry that it's kind of dark.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 192





	Savior

For the most part, the house is quiet. A sink is running somewhere far off. The night team is chattering lowly downstairs. Paul is making something in the kitchen.

Most of the noises are muffled to TK’s ears. It could be the hood of his jacket pulled up around his face or the fact that his head is pillowed on Carlos’ hip, and he’s pressed as close to his boyfriend as humanly possible.

Carlos has a firm hand on TK’s back, keeping him close to his body, the other is gently stroking his hair.

His tears dried a while ago, but his eyes still burn and if he thinks too much it becomes hard to breathe.

God bless Judd for having the foresight to call Carlos. He’d been waiting on them when Michelle had helped a shaking TK out of the truck and he’d been ready to catch him when he collapsed, either from emotion or exhaustion. No one was really sure.

The call had been rough for all of them, but especially TK. This particular situation had hit a little too close to home.

*****

_ “TK,” Owen pulled his son aside before he could see what was happening. “I think you might wanna sit this one out.” _

_ “What why?” _

_ “TK there is a sixteen year old boy up there ready to jump.” _

_ There was no way to sugarcoat it, Owen had to be blunt. _

_ TK’s eyes went wide before he shook his head, “I can handle it.” _

_ “Are you sure?” _

_ “Dad I know exactly what is happening in his head right now. I might be the only person here who can get through to him.” _

_ “Okay. Get your harness, you’re going up.” _

_ Marjan and TK raced through the school, slowing as they reached the clock tower that led to the roof. The last things they wanted to do was scare the kid. _

_ Paul and Judd waited in the stairwell, holding the lines connected to their team.  _

_ “Let me go first,” TK said to Marjan. “I know what to say.” _

_ “You get a lot of cases like this in New York?” _

_ “Something like that.” _

_ TK stepped carefully out onto the roof, holding his arms out in a non threatening position. There was only about four feet of room between the tower and the ledge where the kid was standing. _

_ “Joseph,” he kept his voice even and level so he didn’t spook him. “My name is TK. Joseph can you turn and look at me. Slowly.” _

_ He turned slowly to look at him, rotating carefully on the concrete ledge. It was only about six inches wide, barely enough to balance on. _

_ “Joseph what are you doing up here? You don’t want to do this to yourself.” _

_ TK took another step forward, like he was approaching a scared animal. _

_ “You don’t know what I want,” his voice was shaky, he was terrified. _

_ “I do. I’ve been where you are,” TK gestured carefully at the track marks on his arm. “It’s okay Joseph. Your life isn’t over. I can promise you it gets better, because I lived through it. I experienced it,” TK rolled up his sleeve to expose his own scars. “Don’t do this to yourself. Think about all the people you would be leaving behind. Don’t do this to them. Don’t let this be the end. Step down, come with me. We’ll make sure you get taken care of. I promise.” _

_ TK held his hand out, doing everything in his power to keep it steady.  _

_ Joseph considered it for a second, then his hand slowly extended to TK’s. _

_ TK grabbed his hand firmly and pulled him down so he was firm against his chest. _

_ “I gotcha. You’re okay. My friends are waiting in the stairwell, we’re gonna walk to them and they’re gonna come downstairs with us and check you over. Your mom is waiting for you on the ground. Everything is okay now.” _

_ “I’m sorry,” he sobbed into TK’s chest. _

_ “Don’t be sorry. What goes on in your head is not your fault and it’s nothing to apologize for. There are people in your life who love you and want to help you. You just have to ask. Okay?” _

_ “Okay.” _

_ “C’mon, let’s get to solid ground.” _

_ Marjan and TK led him downstairs, shielding him from the crowd until they left him in Michelle’s hands. _

_ “You okay kid?” Judd asked as they walked to the truck. “That was rough.” _

_ “Yeah. I’m good.” _

_ “TK, all that stuff you said, how come you never told us?” _

_ “It just never felt like the right time. I guess the secret is out now huh?” he laughed bitterly. _

_ “TK this doesn’t change how we see you, I hope you know that.” _

_ TK just nodded before climbing in and buckling his seat belt. He didn’t talk to anyone the entire ride to the station. _

*****

“How is he?” Paul asks sneaking in from the kitchen.

“He’s okay. Shaken up but he’ll be alright.”

“I made dinner. It’s his favorite.”

“I’m awake,” TK sits up rubbing his eyes. “You can stop talking about me like I’m not here.”

“Sorry baby, you hungry?” TK accepts the apology kiss to his forehead.

“Starving.”

“Let’s eat then,” Paul stands and heads to the kitchen. “Everyone is waiting on you.”

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Judd teases when they enter the room.

“Shut up Judd.”

The older man grins and ruffles his hair, “Seriously though you okay?”

“I’m good Judd. I’ll be better once we eat.”

“Well come on then big boy.”

They were relatively silent as they filled their plates and began eating.

Michelle and Tk clear the plates and once they were seated again the room fell into silence.

“Okay I’ll bite,” Paul speaks up. “TK what was that back there. With that kid.”

“I guess I owe you guys the truth, or the short version. When we lived in New York I had a pretty bad addiction. I was a probie and I broke my leg on a call. I got addicted to the painkillers they gave me. And when that wasn’t enough it escalated into harder stuff. Dad found out and helped me get clean. Then right before we moved here I relapsed. I’m not proud of it but it happened. Anyway I’m clean now. But everything that Joseph was going through, I’ve felt. That feeling that maybe the world is better off without you, it was a recurring theme for me. But I haven’t felt like that in a long time. With you guys,” he takes Carlos’ hand. “And with you. I’m happier than I’ve ever been. And calls like today, they’re the reason I stuck with the job. I’m the only one who knew what to say to talk him down because I know what was happening in his brain.”

“I’m proud of you son,” Owen pats his shoulder. “That’s what this job is all about. And you are damn good at your job.”

“And I meant what I said earlier,” Judd butts in. “This doesn’t change anyone’s view of you. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met little brother.”

“Thanks Judd.”

“Okay enough chick flick moments,” Mateo pretends he’s not wiping away tears. “Who wants ice cream?”


End file.
